A Pleasant Afternoon
by Pennatus
Summary: Kyouya x Tamaki. Lemon. From Tamaki's POV. For the first time in a long, long while I finally had the room to myself. Well, myself and the person of my dreams, but that was better anyway...


Well, here I am again, risen out of obscurity. Or something like that.

This is just a random little bit of smut. I know Kyouya seems OC, but hey, he's horny, give the kid a break. ^^

Please, READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or anything like that. (Honestly, the only one profiting from this is my sick imagination…)

-.-

For the first time in a long, long while I finally had the room to myself. Well, myself and the person of my dreams, but that was better anyway.

Kyouya pushed his glasses higher up on his face with one hand and paused in his writing to glance over at me. I smiled gently as he stared. He coughed delicately and glanced away before returning to his work.

My smile grew wider as my fantasies took over. I would lean over the table and take his glasses off and when I met his look of collected surprise I would kiss that expression off of his face, and at first he'd stiffen but soon enough he would be begging and writhing underneath me. I ran a tongue over my lips as I imagined clawing his pristine uniform off and running my hands across his unclothed body and –

"Tamaki."

I looked up and realized Kyouya was now standing next to me, his notebook lying forgotten on the table. I blinked and put on a smile.

"Yes?"

He didn't respond, simply stared at me with an intensity that was beginning to make me uncomfortable. And by uncomfortable, I meant it was beginning to turn me on.

I reluctantly tore my gaze away and scooted my chair back, about to stand up. "Kyouya – "

My words were cut off as Kyouya straddled me, neatly pinning me to the chair. He seized my wrists and gripped them tightly, leaning forward and pressing our bodies together.

I could do nothing but stare with barely controlled hope as Kyouya ran his tongue over my ear.

"I saw that look you were giving me," he whispered, his breath warm against my neck. "If you want me that badly, why didn't you just say so?"

"I-I…didn't…"

"Hmm?" His lips nibbled tantalizingly on my earlobe and his grip on my wrists tightened until it was almost painful. Whatever I had been going to say was lost in my amazement and happiness.

I struggled to understand Kyouya's strange change in attitude. Maybe, like me, he had these feelings bottled up for so long inside of him he couldn't contain it anymore. Maybe something had finally snapped.

Maybe it didn't matter. He was here, he was queer, and he was currently on top of me.

"Stop thinking," murmured Kyouya, as though he knew my thoughts. "Just…feel."

What could I do but comply to his wishes?

He kissed me, finally, a gentle brushing of lips that sent a fire racing through me. Our eyes met for a moment. I remember thinking, absentmindedly, that his glasses were still on. But the eyes behind them were different from what I knew. They were fierce, fiery, a barely contained grey fire of lust and unsatisfaction that needed satisfying and sent shivers down my spine. He paused, gaze and lips lingering, before crushing our lips together and dipping his tongue inside my mouth. Only a few seconds later we split, a strand of saliva breaking as Kyouya pulled away.

I made a noise of disappointment, straining ineffectually against Kyouya's surprisingly strong iron grip on my wrists. He simply sat for a moment, a slight smile on his face as he took in my expression of frustration.

He finally released my wrists, but I could do nothing with them as Kyouya slipped a hand up my shirt and tantalizingly brushed a nipple. I gasped and arched into his touch, my fingers curling around the seat of the chair and my knuckles turning white. His left hand reached up and clutched at my hair, running his fingers through my blonde locks as his right hand deftly explored.

Even as his fingers worked their nimble magic, my own hands came forward and clutched desperately, trying to find a bare piece of skin on Kyouya. I settled for one hand on the back of his neck and the other dipping past the waistline of his pants and groping its way across Kyouya's buttocks. I heard his breath catch and he kissed me again, a kiss I eagerly responded to, his tongue loitering expertly in my mouth. As he pulled away I heard his deep breath tremble a bit, and I realized he was just as intoxicated and aroused by this situation as me.

"Kyouya…" I murmured. His teasing hand stilled.

"I love you, Kyouya…" I whispered, unable to hold it back anymore. "I want you so badly…"

That sounded terrible, I know, but there was no way I could put what I was feeling into words. Evidently, Kyouya didn't feel a need for words at all, because he unhurriedly removed his glasses, set them on the table, loosened his tie with a sharp tug, and met my eyes.

I shivered at the unmatchable intensity I saw in his eyes and knew my own mirrored that hunger as well. My hands impatiently tugged off his shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. My breath caught as I eyed him, devouring his slightly flushed skin. My palms hovered for a moment over his chest, hesitant to touch this perfect man but oh so ready to explore that skin.

Kyouya's hands settled over mine, encouraging. I let him lead me, feeling the skin slide gently past, reveling at the quintessence of this man. His hands pulled off the back of my own, slid up my arms and gripped my shoulders tightly. As my fingers brushed the small of his back he let out a little gasp and arched his back, the hard bulge in his pants pressing against my thigh. I paused, lingering, letting my fingers rub that sensitive spot on Kyouya's back as his nails dug into my flesh and he released an arousing exhalation, which I would have called a whimper if it had been anyone but Kyouya.

My control didn't last long, however. Apparently pleased for now, Kyouya's hand began moving again. He fingered my erection through the cloth of my pants and I bucked eagerly toward his touch, almost throwing us both off the chair. As his other hand made pleasant work of my body, he leaned down to kiss me with passion, fierce and eager.

As we broke apart, he whispered, "I need you, Tamaki."

And I whispered back, "Then take me, I'm yours."

He stood and I can honestly say I've never seen anyone strip that fast, even if I was a close second. He twined his arms around me, and for a long moment we just stood there, breathing heavily and savoring each other's presence. At least, that's what I was doing.

My grasp on him tightened when I felt him stroke my throbbing length and I let a small moan of pleasure bubble through my lips as he flicked his fingers across the tip. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them even as I stared. He removed his fingers and pulled me closer, slipping his tongue into my mouth, and I tasted my own precum he had licked so sexily off his fingers. Underneath that was the taste of Kyouya himself, silky and smooth and so damn good. The two mixed in a surprising explosion of taste, my essence and his, sweet and sour and happy and calm, like chocolate and lime and something else that tasted perfect.

I tensed when one Kyouya's slick fingers slid into my entrance, but forced my muscles to loosen when Kyouya breathed "relax" into my ear. I curled my fingers around Kyouya's arm as he inserted the second finger. I felt stretched, uncomfortable, but I trusted Kyouya completely. His lips were still against mine, although by now it wasn't really kissing so much as a way to let our breath mingle and our skin touch. He slid the third finger in, and now it felt more comfortable if not entirely natural. I let my lust cloud my vision and gave over to the need to have Kyouya in me.

He pushed me so I was bent over the table and position himself behind me. His breath was hot against my ear and I watched his hands grip the table.

"Are you ready?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded.

Slowly, inchingly, Kyouya moved sinuously forward.

I inhaled sharply as Kyouya entered. It didn't feel wrong or unpleasant. In fact, it was the opposite. I'd never felt more alive and _complete_ in my life. Haruhi could take her tiny, icky boobs and shove them in someone else's face – _this_ was what I wanted and would always want.

I moaned as heat flooded my body and senses let out a tingling burst of pleasure before which thoughts fled. I encouraged Kyouya by pushing my hips toward him and he responded, pulling out and slamming back in even as I shivered in pure ecstasy. He didn't give me time to adjust or think, and that was fine with me. On his third thrust he hit my sweet spot and I moaned, "Uhn, Kyouya, more…!"

He didn't respond, but I heard his heavy panting in my ear as I was slammed again and again against the table. My fingers scrambled for purchase on the sandy colored wood, although they found none. A strange, frenzied kind of rhythm formed in Kyouya's thrusts, a beat that followed no reason and was born of our synchronized need. I felt my body tense and I cried out, feeling my seed burst out of me. Kyouya bit down sharply on my shoulder even as I hit my climax, and he pushed into me one last time and released himself as well. For a moment, we stayed like this, Kyouya draped over me and his skin hot and tight against my own. Then he pulled out, slowly, and sat heavily on the chair where this had all begun.

I managed a groan, positive now the only thing holding me up was the table. Still, I was overflowing with happiness. If I had known how fulfilling that was going to feel, I wouldn't have waited so long. Kyouya's hand grabbed my arm and yanked, and I fell onto his lap. He gently kissed the teeth marks he had sunk into my skin, silently apologizing for his actions. I turned my head and nuzzled his cheek, forgiving him. I was his, and it was fine with me if he wanted to mark me. We were still, just breathing and drinking in the other's presence for a few blissful, quiet moments.

All in all, it had been a very pleasant afternoon.


End file.
